


I got bored

by PJink16



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJink16/pseuds/PJink16
Summary: I just write stories that I feel like writing. Rating may change. Idk man.





	1. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is good boy. He just wants to be loved. Just... hes not going about it right.

The war was over. Dimitri was king. Byleth was archbishop. Everything was right in the world... but why didn't it feel that way?

Years past and Byleth never took a spouse. Dimitri, when they visited eachother, promted her to take on a wife or a husband. He was happily married to Ingrid and only wished for his friend to love as he did. But each time she smiled and simply said "I already have someone in mind, I'm just waiting..." 

She waited. Waited until one night she recived a letter from Cyril.

"Lady Byleth! I have a letter from the Margrave Gauteir." Cyril seemed out of breath and Byleth smiled. 

"I will read it then. Thank you Cyril." She gave him a soft pat on his head which he protested to but soon gave up as he realized they were on deaf ears.

Byleth looked at the wax seal upon the front of the carefully folded letter. It was of the Crest of Flames, a seal she had gifted Sylvain before they parted ways. A smile graced her face as she opened the letter and read,

_Lady Byleth, _

_I'll be waiting in the usual area._

_Signed,_

_Your favourite student._

She smiled wider and placed the letter on her desk. 

"Seteth?" She called from the Advisory room knowing he wouldn't be far away. 

She heads his familiar footsteps. "Yes my Lady?" He asked coming up to the door. 

"I'll be out for the evening... Take care of things for me will you?" The man sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

"As you wish my Lady." He responded, sounding strained. 

Byleth smiled gently and went to her room. She stripped of her archbishop wear and changed into what she wore in her Teaching days, without the armour and left the archbishops room shed moved to. 

Excited, she ran to the goddess tower to meet the one person who shed long awaited. 

Sylvain. 

His stature came into veiw as she nearly ran up the steps of the tower. He stared up at the stars in wonder. 

Byleth walked to stand beside him, a smile gracing her features as she watched him watch the sky. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Sylvain said softly, turning to her.

Byleths smile grew wider and she simply took his hand.

He laughed gently and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I've missed you professor." 

"I've missed you too.." her voice was soft but thick, like she was about to cry.

"I take it you know why I'm here?" Byleth nodded. Sylvain smiled and raised her left hand to kiss the green ring that was there. "Do you still wish to marry me? Despite waiting so long.." She nodded again, a little more furiously this time. He chuckled. "His highness have both been giving us a run for our money, huh?" Byleth laughed, tears breaching the corners of her eyes. "Dont cry now love..." 

"I cant help it, I'm so happy..." She squeezed his hand. 

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Tomorrow... is that okay with you? Just his highness and all of your cubs." She laughed at the nickname she'd given her blue lions. 

"Of course." Her smile was brighter than it'd ever been in the past 2 years since he'd left her in the goddess tower. 

They both smiled at eachother. Sylvain leaned down once more to kiss byleth under the moonlight.

"I love you, Byleth." 

"I love you too, Sylvain."


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this fic about how Caspar got hit by an enemy and nearly died but lindhart transfused Byleths blood into him sooooooo I'm gonna do that but eith a less ambiguous ending. And probably smexy stuff. There like, no smut of him and that kinda makes me sad.

"Queen..." Byleth murmered to the mirror. 

Queen of Fódlan. Not Archbishop like she thought. Queen. She sighed. She'd rather fight. Well.. she knew one was coming up. But she'd rather resume the life of a mercenary. With Caspar. She smiled and shook her head. He wouldn't agree to that. 

"I'm a Gerneral now." He'd told her after she asked him to run away with her. She smiled softly. One last fight. That's all she needed. She hoped.

—

They underestimated the enemy. There were people hiding in the brush. She thought they could take them on. She thought. She thought– it was all going too fast. Those who slither in the dark everywhere. Caspar was with her, covering her back as she covered his. There were so many, _why was there so many_. She got careless, she thought, she got careless and clumsy. 

An assassin. They came up from behind her. "BYLETH!" Was all she heard before a sickening crunch. She used the snake of her sword and cut down a group before turning back around to find Caspar clutching his chest and the assassin dead.

"Caspar?" She asked softly. He raised his hand. Blood. 

"Oh." Was all he said before falling back. Byleth caught him, holding him close and putting magic on the wound. 

Everything was a blur. Ferdinand and Sylvain covered them. Lindhart was there, telling her her blood would help. She held out her arm. He attached them. She waited. They waited. It was dark. She couldnt look away from Caspar's sweaty face. Bot when he coughed up half a pint of blood as Lindhart forced magic into his lungs. Not when he took her hand and resumed his own magic, telling her to help him breath. 

It was her fault. Her fault. Her fault.

Tears streamed down her face at a fast pace. She didn't notice. 

"-leth, Byleth." She heard Seteths voice and turned to him. He was blurry. She couldn't wipe her tears away as one hand kept Caspar nestled into her chest and the other helped him breath. "You can take your hand off now. He will be okay." She looked down at where the needle shouldve been. It was gone. She slowly stopped her magic and pulled away. "Byleth. You and Caspar take my Wyvern to the Castle. Flayn is already there and waiting. She will know what to do." She looked back at him and slowly nodded, shifting Caspar's weight so she could carry him. "Slow down there, I'll take him, okay?" She nodded again. When did she get so light headed?

Seteth helped her and Caspar onto his Wyvern and they flew away. She was so tired... oh so tired...

—

It had been a month. A month where Caspar slowly got better. A month where Seteth and Flayn would constantly check up on Lindhart and Byleth. Lindhart would go to get sleep and get food for them both while Byleth, when she did sleep, slept in the bed next to Caspar. Seteth had postponed the coronation for the next month, saying that some unexpected... things had occurred. The citizens weren't too happy but no one minded too much. 

Byleth was nearly half asleep and nearly jumped half a foot in the air when she felt someone pick her up. 

"Relax just," a yawn, "just me..." she looked up to see... Caspar casually carrying her... like nothing happened. 

"Caspar!" She suddenly sprung up with life, trying to get out of his arms. 

"Shhhhh 'm tired..." he mumbled. 

Byleth's eyes filled with tears as she gently held him close. She was excited yes but didn't want to harm the poor man. "Caspar you..." 

"Hm?" He returned the hug, something not unfamiliar between the two. 

She pulled back and looked at him. "Do you remember anything?" 

"Not," another yawn, "really.."

"Seteth said that's normal... I didn't remember much when I woke up a year ago either." He suddenly perked up at that.

"What do you mean 'woke up'?"

"You... almost died. We.. Lindhart said we should try my blood so... we did. And a side effect is.. sleepy a long time." 

He nodded and was silent in contemplation. "Caspar are you okay?" 

He hugged Byleth tight and kissed her. 

Byleth squeaked in surprise but soon closed her eyes and put a hand to his cheek. 

Caspar pulled away and smiled. "Now I can die without any regrets." She laughed. "Can we go get food? I'm starving." Byleth laughed again and held him close by the neck.

"Yes. Yes we can."

—

Byleth sighed heavily, flopping onto her bed.

"Long day?" 

Byleth responded with a muffled, "fuck nobles." 

Caspar laughed and hoisted his wife up. "Is that how you'll greet me after I come back?" She smiled down at him and sighed. 

"I suppose not." Caspar placed her back on the bed and kissed her. His year and a half of traveling had mellowed him out a bit but he still acted on instinct and caused trouble at every turn.

"What did you do this time?" Byleth asked with a smirk and looked at him with a small smile.

"Whaaaat? Nothing...... Okay maybe I pissed off some merchants in Lorenz's territory.." 

Byleth sighed heavily. "Caspaaaaaar." He cringed a little but smiled still. 

"I'm sorry." Byleth gave a small huff and turned him to face her. He gave her huge puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist. 

She sighed. He smiled. "I hate you." 

"I love you too!"


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented they wanted this so, here it is. Next might be one about balthus cause DAMN honey. Anyways, hope you like and constructive criticism is always welcome

Byleth sighed for a third time that day. Being away from the man she loved proved hard. 'We were apart for 2 years, how if this so hard' she thought to herself. 'It's harder when they're so close.' Byleth looked around the room, startled slightly. No, no she... shes gone. Has been for years. 

Byleth stood in front of a floor mirror. Her dress was white and simple, seemingly to resemble her usual outfit somehow with bell sleeves and hip adornments. The flowers in her hands were her mother's favourites. Her veil was white and sat at the top of an elaborate bun, held in place by a flower hair pin.

She smiled at her reflection. All her little cubs. They would be in one place today. Dimitri, Ingrid, Felix and Mercedes, Dedue, even Lindhart and Lysithia. 

The academy days... shed recruited everyone after Edelgard was revealed as the flame emperor. She often thought of how she could do this and that but... in the end nothing would change the fact Edelgard laid next to her father and mother in graves in Enbarr. Dimitri said she at least deserved a proper burial. 

"Professor?" Mercedes called from the other side of the door, entering after a soft knock. "Everythigs ready." She smiled softly as Alois stepped in.

"I am truly honoured you would let me escort you down the isle professor." He said, giving a small bow.

Byleth shook her head, "I think they both would have wanted you to do it. You were papa's trusted ally after all." She smiled softly at Alois, walking over and linking her arm with his. 

Tears beaded in his eyes. "Thank you professor."

—

The ceremony went without a hitch and the reception was even better. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Byleth. It was nearly dawn when the festivities had ended and everyone went home. Byleth brought Sylvaij up to the star terrace to watch as the sun rised. 

"... You know, when you first appeared in the academy I thought you were beautiful. And not in the sense of every girl is beautiful. Truly beautiful... when I told you I hated you I was deeply conflicted," byleth turned around from looking over the edge of the terrace at Sylvain, "just wait until I'm done, please." She nodded. "I got conflicted because there I was, deeply in love with you but hating you for having a life I couldn't. I often think, what if Miklan was born with a Crest, what if I had ran away when I was younger, what if... i had met you after that?" He smiled and took both of her hands. "I often think about these things but all i know is no matter how we would meet I'd still fall deeply in love with you." Byleth smiled gently at him.

"I'm never very good with words, but all I know is I love you too." She spoke softly and kissed his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her cheek as the sun rose over them both. It was a new dawn for them both and everyone in the kingdom.


End file.
